


To an Almost Empty House

by Aquaphoric



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This is probably set in the same non despair au as my last fic, This was a lil self indulgent but mostly written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: After a fun outing with friends, Shuichi comes home to see that Kokichi is nowhere to be found.(This could be considered in the same nondespair au as "Cuddles, Kisses, and a Whole Lotta Love")





	To an Almost Empty House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vocachuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/gifts).



> this was based off a concept i posted on twitter that made one of my friends really happy so i wrote this for them,,,, hope u like it voca

Shuichi usually never walked in his apartment to see it empty; a majority of the time Kokichi would be in the living room playing video games. If it was empty when he walked in, Kokichi almost always ran out of whatever room he was in to give him an enthusiastic greeting. 

That didn’t mean the shorter stayed home all day everyday, he always left a couple hours before Shuichi left for his job, claiming he needed to attend to ‘supreme leader duties’; in their near four years of dating though, Shuichi learned that translated to ‘meetings and pranks with DICE.’ Kokichi always returned at least a couple hours before Shuichi, so even if his day had been tiring -- having to do files on cases and work almost non-stop ‘til he could leave -- at least he had a cute boyfriend who always brightened up his day with just a single smile that he could go home to.

Today, though, Shuichi had walked in to see the living room empty. “Kokichi-kun?” He softly called out, hoping it would get the other’s attention, but there was no Kokichi running out to meet him. 

He had gotten a day off today due to his ‘great work’ according to his boss, and decided to spend the day hanging out with some of his old classmates -- Kaede, Rantaro, Maki, and Kaito. They did a lot of things, including going to see a new movie, going to eat lunch at a fancy restaurant, going shopping at the mall to treat themselves, and driving around in Kaede’s hot pink open-hooded car to feel the wind through their hair. 

After their outing, Shuichi was ecstatic to get home, for he had gotten Kokichi a couple things he thought he’d really like; a video game he had been wanting for a while, and some cute clothes that seemed to fit Kokichi’s general aesthetic. He was so excited to give his boyfriend the gifts, the thought of seeing his eyes light up and his face filling up with as much joy as a kid on Christmas Day…

...But he couldn’t see Kokichi in the living room right now, nor was he responding, which was weird. Shuichi didn’t worry though, _‘Kokichi-kun is probably in the bedroom, listening to something,’_ he thought. He sets down the bags his gifts were in, making his way towards their bedroom. 

He sees the door open, takes a peek inside, and is met with one of the cutest sights he’s ever seen. Kokichi is in their room as he predicted, but he’s curled up on the bed rather cutely, wearing only his bright boxers and one of Shuichi’s rather large hoodies. It warms Shuichi and his heart, he just wants to take a picture to save it forever, but that would be...creepy, he thinks, so he just resorts to walking into the room to admire up close.

A quick glance away from Kokichi, he sees his boyfriend’s phone on the bed, looking like it had fallen out his hand. Out of curiosity, he reaches to turn on his phone, and puts in the unlock code; rather than opening to the homescreen, it opens to a social media app. He reaches out with his other hand to gently touch Kokichi’s hair, also out of curiosity, to find it a little damp.

With these details, he can assume that after coming home Kokichi had taken a shower, decided that for the rest of the day he could wear one of his boyfriend’s hoodies, and somehow ended up dozing off on the bed while going through his social media. … _’That thought process might’ve been a little unnecessary,’_ Shuichi thinks. _‘But I suppose that’s just how my brain is, always needing to figure out the mystery.’_

He shuts Kokichi’s phone off, and looks at his face again. Seeing his face so calm, peaceful, gentle, and every other synonym for those words he can think of makes Shuichi smile and fills his heart with adoration for the other. He almost wants to climb into bed and spoon him, but he doesn’t want to run the risk of possibly waking him up, so he opts for the next best thing. 

Shuichi unfolds the weighted blanket at the end of their bed, throwing it gently onto Kokichi’s body. Somehow, this makes Kokichi look even cuter. His heart, full of warmth and fondness, beckons him to place a tiny, gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. The gifts could wait, Kokichi could sleep for as long as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should've mentioned it in my last two fics, but this fic + those last two fics were beta'd by my wonderful friend kate (psst u can find them here as cosmicpoet, their fics are really good u should check em out)
> 
> Find me:  
> Twitter: @aqua_phoric  
> Tumblr: aquaphoric


End file.
